Independencia de la Tierra
by j14d piedra
Summary: la intervención de los caballeros del zodiaco en la batalla de independencia de la tierra, ayudando a rose cuarzo y las gemas de cristal a salvar el hogar de los caballeros. dueño de la imagen:
1. Capítulo 1 Una conquista más

**BATALLA POR LA TIERRA**

La rebelión de rose cuarzo por defender a la tierra, relato en el que se muestra una versión imaginaria de la independencia del planeta, solo que esta será apoyada por personajes sacados de la serie los caballeros del zodiaco.

Personajes: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de _Rebecca Sugar_ y _Masasami Kurumada_.

Unión de los sucesos de Steven universe y saint seiya.

Capítulo 1 **¡Una conquista más!**

(En el homeworld)

Está bien, necesitamos una nueva colonia debido a que nuestra población de gemas requiere mejorar, no se puede seguir tolerando la debilidad de las líneas de conquista actuales, es por esa razón que tendremos que buscar un nuevo planeta que cuente con minerales de mayor calidad, y con una ubicación estratégica para futuras conquistas.

-(wd) Entonces ¿Cuándo comenzará la búsqueda de ese planeta tan especial?

-(BD) Ya lo encontramos, se trata de un planeta en el cuadrante oeste de la galaxia conocida como Vía Láctea

-¿Y las condiciones realmente son las adecuadas para el nuevo proyecto?

-Los estudios así lo indican, pero tenemos que hacer un viaje para confirmarlo.

-bien, entonces daremos el aviso inmediatamente _blue diamond_

 _-_ y… White diamond, recuerda que esta misión tiene que ser un éxito total, de lo contrario nuestros futuros planes se verían obstruidos.

-Bien, la autoridad diamante ha tomado la decisión, den el aviso.

-¿No piensan que es muy precipitado dar la orden?

-¿No entiendes Pink diamond? No importa lo precipitado, las unidades tienen que mejorar su capacidad.

-Aun así, es probable que existan ciertos inconvenientes para el proyecto.

-(Yd) ¡No importa! La decisión es muy viable y necesaria, así que se dará la orden de inmediato.

-Está bien, entonces llamaremos a la faceta Yx3, Viajaremos a ese planeta, el ojo rojo que enviamos a estudiar el planeta reveló que tiene un satélite lo suficientemente grande como para establecer una base de planificación.

-bien, daremos el aviso para comenzar de inmediato el viaje.

-Rose cuarzo reportándose, ¿Cuál es la situación?

-Llevaremos a cabo un viaje a la tierra, con el objetivo de conquista

-¿En cuanto tiempo se llevara a cabo el viaje?

-Según las ordenes de las Diamonds, de inmediato, reúne a las tropas de defensa, y llama a la división de ingenieras. El primer objetivo es construir una base de planificación clase D.

-De acuerdo, general comenzaremos de inmediato con el viaje

Me pregunto cómo será el nuevo planeta, es cierto que he liderado varias conquistas pero nunca hemos viajado a la vía láctea, en fin, será mejor que me dé prisa. Caminando por el pabellón C pude notar que algunas ingenieras estaban lesionadas, al parecer por eso se requiere que encontremos minerales más resistentes, en fin, tengo que reunir a las unidades. En fin, solo tomare el comunicador y daré el aviso.

-Escuchen unidades, este es un mensaje importante, repito un mensaje importante, solicito la presencia de toda la división de élite x52, y la división de ingeniería 5XG, reúnanse en el centro de entrenamiento del pabellón G.

Apago el comunicador y me dirijo al pabellón indicado, lo que tengo que hacer ahora es hablar con el comandante jaspe, al parecer es un viaje demasiado largo como para una nave normal, así que se pediré la autorización de utilizar un modelo F. Llegando al pabellón veo algo muy poco común, las Diamonds van a utilizar la base personalmente.

-Rose cuarzo reportándose, las unidades asignadas ya se encuentran en camino a este punto.

-es requerido que se efectué la operación lo más rápido posible.

-Jaspe, solicito permiso para usar una nave modelo F

-(J) Requiero tus razones, son formas necesarias

-Bien, es el modelo más adecuado para cargar los materiales, además mencionando que es la indicada para reducir el tiempo de viaje a la mitad, es todo.

-Parece bien, entre más rápido mejor, la nave se encuentra lista en el puerto G2, daré el aviso, así que puedes abordarla junto con las Diamonds

Si les parece por supuesto

-De acuerdo, todas la abordaremos.

Bien, el modelo es mejor de lo que recordaba, solo espero que este proyecto no tenga dificultades, solo esperare a que el abordaje de las unidades sea completado y comenzaremos el viaje.

El pabellón G sí que es importante, es donde se guardan todos los informes de conquista, al igual que el entrenamiento de tropas y la construcción de naves espaciales, volteo a ver los lugares asignados de las Diamonds y por lo visto requieren de sus perlas, ya han llegado las 4 y sí que se ven serias. Eso no me incumbe, únicamente tengo que esperar y hacer mi trabajo.

-Informe de tropas

-(el comunicador responde) un 87% y subiendo

-bien, ya casi podremos partir

Comenzare a analizar las características del viaje, tiempo estimado: 3 meses, Velocidad de construcción de la base 30 días. Es todo lo que necesito saber, al parecer las tropas ya abordaron entonces comenzare el vuelo, piloto predeterminado, viaje en curso.

EN ESTE LAPSO DE TIEMPO SE LLEGO A EL SISTEMA SOLAR Y SE CONSTRUYO LA BASE LUNAR DE LAS DIAMONS, NO DETALLARE LAS HISTORIAS DE LOS CABALLEROS.

(Santuario, Casa de Aries.)

Caminando hacia la salida, se encuentra el caballero de Aries, uno de los primeros caballeros de la historia, un caballero dorado.

-Dohko, dime porque te perturbas tanto

-Shión, ya deberías de saberlo, no sé porque estas tan calmado pero he estado sintiendo una extraña perturbación de cosmos en la superficie

-Efectivamente, es algo muy diferente a todos los adversarios a los que nos hemos enfrentado.

-Shión, aunque athena ya no exista, nuestro deber sigue siendo proteger la paz de la tierra, le avisare al resto de los caballeros dorados, tendremos que investigar

-Dohko, presiento que esto no será nada con precedentes, tendremos que prepararnos en todo caso.

Espero que mi redacción y mi argumento sean de su agrado, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, pero espero hacerlo bien.

No se cómo terminara todo, pero continuare intentando mejorar.


	2. Capítulo 2 ¡El primer encuentro!

**BATALLA POR LA TIERRA**

La rebelión de rose cuarzo por defender a la tierra, relato en el que se muestra una versión imaginaria de la independencia del planeta, solo que esta será apoyada por personajes sacados de la serie los caballeros del zodiaco.

Personajes: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de _Rebecca Sugar_ y _Masasami Kurumada_.

Capítulo 2 ¡ **El primer encuentro!**

(El santuario)

-Dohko...

-¿Qué ocurre Shión?

-Presiento que lo que está alterando nuestro cosmos es algo muy diferente a lo que hemos visto, será mejor que dejemos el santuario por ahora.

-Pe… pero Shión ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?

-Ya deberías de saberlo, solo algunos caballeros dorados sobrevivieron a la anterior guerra santa… y perdimos a athena… ya no hay razón para proteger el santuario, si queremos determinar que ocurre tendremos que buscarlo nosotros.

-Ya veo amigo mío, entonces tendré que darles esta noticia a los caballeros dorados restantes.

-Adiós Dohko.

No puedo creer que vallamos a abandonar el santuario, en fin tendré que recorrer las casas del santuario para llevarme mi armadura, no tengo tiempo solo comenzare a correr, es algo muy extraño, pero además de Shión, el único caballero en el santuario es el caballero dorado de virgo, asmita, solo espero que se tome la noticia con calma y pueda ayudarme a comunicarme son Sísifo y Regulus, Deguel se encuentra en Siberia, así que será difícil encontrarlo, pero con su inteligencia el seguramente está buscando la fuente de esta perturbación. Recorriendo la vacía casa de tauro, Géminis y cáncer me llena de tristeza, perder a nuestros amigos sin poder hacer nada. Las armaduras doradas así como las 88 restantes se encuentran en el continente muviano, solo espero que puedan ser reparadas, pero mi armadura, la de Shión y la de asmita están dañadas, espero que no sea un problema, estoy tan perdido en mis pensamientos, que ya he cruzado la casa de leo y estoy en la entrada de la de virgo. Todo está tan tranquilo como siempre… espero que asmita no se enfade al interrumpir su meditación.

-¡Asmita! Tengo algo que decirte… Asmita

Que extraño, no puedo verlo por ningún lado, tengo que adentrarme más en la casa.

-¡Asmita! ¿Dónde estás?

Entre sombras se puede sentir su cosmos, tan tranquilo como siempre

-¿Qué ocurre Dohko?

-Asmita, no sé porque tu cosmo desapareció por un instante… pero tengo algo que decirte.

-La perturbación de cosmo es más que evidente…

-lo sé, por eso es que Shión dijo que tendremos que dejar el santuario para averiguar que está ocurriendo.

-Dohko, no estoy seguro… pero en mi meditación pude ver algo extraño, como si seres vivientes vinieran de más allá del espacio, interfiriendo con el curso de las cosas.

-No comprendo Asmita

-Yo tampoco, pero ¿Acaso quieres que llame a los otros?

-Exactamente, tú eres el único que puede comunicarse con sus mentes, será más directo.

-Está bien Dohko, pero aún no sé dónde se encuentra la fuente de esto… al parecer no está en ningún lugar de la tierra, solo esperaremos y te alcanzare cuando lo sepa.

-Bien.

Confiare en asmita, el sabrá ayudar, por eso fue un sobreviviente de la guerra santa, en fin tengo que darme prisa y viajar al continente muviano, espero que la armadura de libra no este muerta, al fin está aquí, la casa de libra y la armadura esperándome, no puedo perder más tiempo, solo recogeré la caja de la armadura y viajare con Shión.

(En la luna)

-Mis Diamonds, peridot faceta 5XG reportándose, la base de planificación y los planos de las construcciones fueron terminados, ya pueden viajar a la tierra para comenzar a supervisar.

-(yellow diamond) Perfecto, ya es momento de hacerlo, White diamond podrías llamas a rose cuarzo, necesitamos que comience la supervisión.

-Bien, perla (es la perla que conocemos) dale la orden a rose cuarzo, y acompáñala, tienes que indicarle los objetivos de la misión, ¿entendido?

-(Perla) si, me iré de inmediato.

(Perla) No sé qué tenga de diferente este planeta, digo es solo una roca azul, no sé porque tanto interés en este planeta, solo espero que la misión valga la pena. Solo saldré del cuarto de control y buscare a rose cuarzo, y por cierto, las Diamonds ya enviaron varios escuadrones de exploración y ataque a varios puntos de este planeta, en fin, veo que esa tal rose se encuentra mirando hacia el vacío, será mejor que le de las ordenes ahora.

-Rose cuarzo, tengo órdenes directas de yellow diamond,

-¿Cuál es la situación?

-Tenemos que viajar a el planeta a explorar las condiciones, y buscar los mejores depósitos de minerales, además de llevar a cabo la construcción de algunos de los planos, por eso llevaremos varios escuadrones de ingenieras. De inmediato

-Enterado, perla, por cierto ¿Nunca nos habíamos visto antes? (con una sonrisa)

-Emm... no... No lo creo, pero no nos distanciemos de la misión, ¿De acuerdo?

-Bueno, por ahora si (sonriendo de nuevo)

-Abordemos la nave ahora mismo, este proyecto tiene que terminarse lo más pronto posible.

No entiendo porque esa pregunta, de hecho no debería conocerla, yo soy una perla y estoy siempre con diamante blanco, eso no importa, gracias a nuestra gran organización todo esta listo en pocos minutos, solo saldré de la base lunar para verificar las condiciones de la nave, rose tiene ordenes de seguirme una vez reunidas las ingenieras y cargados en la memoria los planos. Afuera solo está un puerto con 3 naves, 2 de exploración y la nave en la cual llegamos.

-Comandante jaspe, ¿Cuáles son las condiciones para partir?

-Solamente tiene que esperar a que la nave cargue sus escudos, al parecer este planeta tiene una atmosfera muy especial, sus cuatro componentes hacen que se descomponga rápidamente todo lo que entra, pero solo faltan un par de minutos.

-Enterado, entrare ahora.

Rose cuarzo es poco común. Digo hablarle así a una perla que no le pertenece, pero este no es el momento para pensar en esto, en fin la nave tiene una forma que me llama mucho la atención, una mano apuntando, solo entrare por la parte inferior, dentro solo tiene la sala de pasajeros, el almacén al fondo y el cuarto de control en la cámara superior, subiré a el cuarto de control y esperare a rose. Al parecer los estudios y las lecturas de este planeta indican que existen muchos minerales de calidad, y tienen formas de vida demasiado frágiles, si se interponen hasta un simple rubí podría acabarlos fácilmente, al parecer los minerales a los que les deberíamos de dar prioridad son algunos llamados: Oricalco, Stardust, y el oro. Espero poder verlos personalmente.

(La tierra, Siberia)

Algunas jaspe han estado matando a los nativos de ese lugar para poder comenzar a construir gracias a las peridot algunos de los portales, y comenzando un centro de comunicación.

-(peridot) Valla esta misión es demasiado sencilla, estos… humanos no se merecen un planeta así

-(Jaspe) Alguien así de débil no puede seguir existiendo, pero eso no importa, ya logramos enlazar algunos portales así que podemos comenzar con el centro de comunicaciones.

-Exacto, pero creo que deberíamos de buscar más espacio, estas montañas de hielo estorban mucho, mejor camino junto a el escuadrón para destruir la que tenemos frente a nosotros.

-Creo que requerirán ayuda (activando su casco).

Cuando comenzaron a acercarse y dieron algunos golpes, las herramientas comenzaron a congelarse y destruirse, y sentado en la montaña podía verse una silueta, con una capucha y vigilando a las gemas desde que llegaron.

-(PERIDOT) ¿Quién eres tú? Eres una de esas basuras llamadas humanos

El hombre comenzó a bajar rápidamente y dio un salto para llegar a estar frente a la pequeña gema, y sonriendo dijo:

-Si… soy un humano, soy Deguel, el caballero dorado regido por la constelación de acuario.

-(jaspe) pero que molestia, deberías de irte para siempre (intentando darle un golpe con su casco).

El caballero lo esquiva rápidamente, y al ver que varias de las peridot intentan atacarlo se detiene y se quita la capucha revelando su brillante armadura, con grietas de la batalla anterior, pero emitiendo un brillo similar a la luz del sol. Todas las gemas presentes se quedan atónitas observando la brillante armadura, y en eso comienza a desplegar un aura dorada y muy fría, siguiendo evitando los golpes de jaspe se pone en posición y eleva su cosmos.

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

CONTINUARA…

¿QUÉ OPINAN? Esta vez estuvo mucho más largo pero intente detallar más las cosas, espero que les guste mi redacción y si no, denme sugerencias para mejorar mi escritura.

Espero que les gustara, ya saben para continuarla y que puedan saber que ocurrirá después de usar el polvo de diamantes. ;)


	3. Capítulo 3 Una iluminación

**BATALLA POR LA TIERRA**

La rebelión de rose cuarzo por defender a la tierra, relato en el que se muestra una versión imaginaria de la independencia del planeta, solo que esta será apoyada por personajes sacados de la serie los caballeros del zodiaco.

Personajes: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de _Rebecca Sugar_ y _Masasami Kurumada_.

 _ **Antes que nada, la historia lleva mucho tiempo sin actualizarse debido a muchos pendientes que tengo, pero me esforzare por terminarla, y tratare de mejorar la calidad de redacción.**_

 _ **Perdón por estar en hiatus.**_

OOOOO

Capítulo 3 "Una iluminación"

¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

-Pero que rayos es esto, dice jaspe cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo.

La técnica del caballero dorado resulta muy dañina para las pequeñas gemas que lo rodeaban, todas las peridots se quedan inconscientes y con sus gemas congeladas, jaspe solo se queda mirando con rabia al responsable de esto sin poder creer lo que ha visto.

-¿Qué eres tú?

Deguel solo sonríe y levanta la mirada diciendo –Ya te lo dije, soy un humano y mi nombre es Deguel, y bien ¿Me dirás por qué llegaste a mi hogar a destruirlo todo o tendré que obligarte?

-¡No tengo ninguna razón para darle explicaciones a nadie!

-¿Aun sigues con un orgullo tan firme, acaso nunca antes habías escuchado de los caballeros de athena?

-¡Solo lárgate de aquí!

-Permíteme ilustrarte, la que está invadiendo eres tú, así que tú eres la que debería de irse junto a sus pequeños sirvientes, ¿O tendré que obligarte? Dime porque estás aquí

Jaspe comienza a retroceder lentamente, No puedo creerlo, aunque solo sea un humano es una amenaza para la misión, si puedo llegar hasta el portal puedo escapar de aquí- piensa jaspe.

-Serás un problema para terminar la colonia, tendré que comunicarle esto a las Diamonds

Poniéndose en posición para efectuar nuevamente su técnica el caballero se indigna, solo mira fijamente a la gran gema, ¿Pero qué rayos eres tú? Se pregunta.

-Espera, solo quiero saber quiénes son esas Diamonds

-Demasiada tarde dice jaspe cuando se voltea y sube al portal, Deguel reacciona rápidamente y corre hasta ella, activando el portal transporta a ambos a la torre de mar lunar, se trata de una especie de templo con forma de torre, jaspe le sonríe ya que alrededor del caballero se encuentran otros 3 jaspes, aunque no saben por qué hay un humano en ese momento, solo continúan mirando al caballero lentamente.

-valla eso sí que es jugar sucio, pero ahora tengo más preguntas y no sé dónde estamos.

-Lamento eso, pero tendremos que matarte ahora, estas en una zona restringida.

-quiero ver que lo intentes- dice poniéndose en posición de combate y mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando Deguel se dispone a lanzar su ataque comienza a sentir algo extraño, como si el templo en el que se encuentra emanara un cosmo, desvía la mirada e intenta encontrar alguna forma de escapar, Tengo que avisarle a los otros, piensa Deguel, intenta lanzar su técnica para después escapar pero lo toma desprevenido un soldado muy rápido, un cuarzo, lo golpea en las costillas y lo arroja hasta la pared, Deguel abre con dificultad los ojos y ve a la imponente gema, con una larga cabellera y un hacha muy grande, solo lo mira para evitar que ataque a las jaspe. El caballero se levanta con un poco de trabajo e intenta mirar por la ventana que se encuentra detrás del cuarzo.

-¿Pero qué es esto?, Esta torre está dentro del agua, pero no se inunda, ¿qué clase de energía genera esto?

-Quita esa cara de tonto y pelea, ¿acaso no estabas intentando destruir a aquellos jaspes hace un momento?

Deguel solo se intriga y piensa, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, se pone de pie, pero el cuarzo corre hacia él y le da un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, a pesar de tener su armadura puede sentir el dolor, el impacto del golpe lo hace estrellarse contra la pared, sus pensamientos están demasiado revueltos, cae al suelo de rodillas y mira al soldado, rayos, tengo que pensar en algo, dice Deguel. Al parecer el cuarzo espera a que intente algo, pero el caballero solo intenta concentrarse, lo importante ahora es comunicarle que estos organismos extraños se encuentran en la tierra y posiblemente son los responsables de la perturbación que todos los caballeros dorados sintieron hace algunos días.

-Si no puedo salir de aquí, entonces tendré que sacarte la información que necesito, así que dime primero ¿Qué es lo que eres?

-Bueno… ya que no saldrás de aquí con vida, creo que puedo decirte, Somos una raza conquistadora llamada GEMAS, y estamos en su planeta para crear una nueva colonia.

-Ya veo… entonces sus intenciones son únicamente destruir la tierra ¿No es así?, comienza a elevar su cosmo y a concentrarse, sus heridas comienzan a sangrar pero eso no impide que se concentre.

-Escucha, veo que eres un humano bastante peculiar, pero lo que me llama la atención es tu vestimenta peculiar, no me interesa tu vida pero creo que podemos utilizar tu ropaje para algo útil.

El caballero solo suspira y se pone en posición de combate, comienza a concentrar su cosmo y en la inmensidad de la tierra busca los cosmos de los caballeros dorados, solamente tengo que encontrarlos y decirles sobre los planes de estas cosas y las tales gemas, solo espero que puedan ayudar a la tierra.

-Escucha, no sé cómo eres, pero si no me dejas ir tendré que salir a la fuerza, así que PREPÁRATE.

El cuarzo no dice nada, solo se queda observando a este humano tan impresionante, al parecer el primer humano que conocía tiene mucho más potencial del que las Diamonds piensan.

EJECUCIÓN AURORA…

La torre comienza a congelarse y a capturar en un ataúd de hielo a todas las gemas presentes en la torre, cada decoración cede ante la poderosa técnica del caballero, el cuarzo no es la excepción y en la dirección en la que se encontraban se abre un agujero en la pared con lo que se congela toda el agua que hay en derredor de la torre, el caballero observa todo esto, pero vuelve a sentir el cosmo de hace un momento con más intensidad, al parecer lo único que no cedió ante la ejecución aurora fue algo en el techo, el caballero comienza a buscar una forma de subir y observa a las gemas congeladas.

-Qué extraño, es como si tuvieran estas piedras preciosas en su cuerpo, todas tienen una, y estas estatuas igual, no comprendo nada, pero todas las que tienen una piedra similar tienen una apariencia casi idéntica.

Sigue subiendo por la gran torre y lo extraño es que el cosmo cada vez se hace más intenso, en el centro de la torre se encuentra un cilindro con una luz muy potente, toda la torre tiene una forma cilíndrica, y con escaleras en espiral, las heridas del caballero se hacen más grandes debido al esfuerzo creado por usar su técnica, al fin llegue hasta aquí- suspira, pero lo único que veo es una estatua extraña que aunque muy pequeña, emana un cosmo realmente inmenso, por eso es que la torre puede estar en medio del agua, comienza a acercarse lentamente y mira la estatua, al momento de tocarla comienza a tener una visión, las Diamonds, las gemas, las conquistas, los planes de conquista, todo se explica frente a sus ojos, después de esta experiencia cae de rodillas nuevamente y escucha la voz de asmita.

-Deguel, ¿dónde te encuentras hay peligro?

-Tranquilo asmita, pero ya sé que es lo que está ocurriendo aquí, tenemos que viajar al continente muviano, te veré ahí.

-Bien, ahora tengo que regresar pero ¿Cómo?

Regresa a la torre y comienza a ver con más detalle las cosas, pero las gemas ya no están, en donde se encontraban solo habían piedras, pero no sus cuerpos, el caballero se queda intrigado pero sale a través del agujero en la pared, tal vez pueda usar esa plataforma como aquel soldado, dice Deguel mientras se dirige hacia el portal fuera de la misma.

-Okay, tal vez pueda viajar al continente muviano usando esto, no sé cómo funcione, pero si utilizo mi cosmo tal vez pueda hacerlo funcionar.

Solamente se pone en posición de meditación, intentando visualizar el lugar al que desea llegar, cierra sus ojos y comienza a sentir una gran energía, abre los ojos y se encuentra en un rayo de luz, cuando el rayo desaparece se encuentra en el continente, pero en una zona no conocida por él y puede observar a lo lejos más gemas y otra de sus extrañas construcciones, se levanta y busca un lugar donde esconderse.

-Los problemas no se acaban…

OOO0OOO

(En la luna, la nave de exploración)

Perla- no comprendo por qué demora tanto rose cuarzo, se supone que ya deberíamos estar en camino, si ya todas las ingenieras se encuentran dentro no comprendo el porqué de su demora.

Rose- Entrando en la nave rápidamente dice- bueno ya estoy aquí tendremos que partir ahora, se sienta a un lado de perla en el tablero de control, bueno al parecer los motores están listos y los escudos preparados, podemos partir ahora, ¿No es cierto perla? Dice sonriendo.

-Bueno ya podemos partir, nos tomara un rato llegar, pero creo que los escuadrones que se encuentran ya en la tierra ya habrán adecuado las condiciones para que podamos establecer primeramente una guardería y después enlazar los portales al planeta madre.

-Bueno perla, espero que en esta misión pueda conocerte mejor, de verdad me gustaría ser tu amiga, dice con una gran sonrisa

-Perla se encuentra algo sorprendida, ya que nunca nadie la había tratado así, siempre había sido una fría estratega, pero ahora alguien intentaba hablar con ella, suspira y sonríe.

-Está bien rose, podremos ser amigas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Escuchen, les pido perdón si me tarde demasiado en la publicación, pero ahora poder publicar más seguido, prometo hacer otro capítulo en máximo 4 días._


	4. Capítulo 4 ¡Llegada a la tierra!

**BATALLA POR LA TIERRA**

La rebelión de rose cuarzo por defender a la tierra, relato en el que se muestra una versión imaginaria de la independencia del planeta, solo que esta será apoyada por personajes sacados de la serie los caballeros del zodiaco.

Personajes: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de _Rebecca Sugar_ y _Masami Kurumada_.

OOOO

Capítulo 4 **¡LLEGADA A LA TIERRA!**

(En la nave)

La nave esta lista para despegar, los escudos están cargados y todas las ingenieras se encuentran a bordo, el viaje comenzará en 1 minuto, ajusten los ciclos de seguridad y cierren todas las puertas, tiempo estimado de llegada: 1 hora.

-Bueno rose, ya es la hora de comenzar la misión realmente

-Me pregunto cómo será la tierra realmente, algo que he aprendido durante todas las expediciones que he hecho es que los registros y las imágenes nunca permiten conocer un planeta.

-A mí también me gustaría conocer este planeta, pero algo que me parece extraño es que es un planeta completamente poblado y si hacemos esto les será imposible sobrevivir.

-Valla, no imaginé que una perla tuviera pensamientos en contra de las órdenes de las Diamonds.

-¡Estas siendo muy indiscreta rose! ¿Acaso piensas que solo sirvo para seguir órdenes?

-Si creyera eso no intentaría ser tu amiga, pero lo cierto es que yo tengo muchas dudas en esta ocasión, no sé qué pasará cuando terminemos esto.

Suspiro, rose, creo que no deberíamos pensar en eso, si no efectuamos la misión solo estaremos en serios problemas.

Nave preparada, comenzando despegue, La nave comienza a elevarse lentamente cerrando todas las entradas, la punta de la nave comienza a apuntar al continente muviano pero en una zona que no es muy visitada por ningún habitante del mismo. El viaje de la nave no tiene ninguna dificultad pero a la hora de acercarse más a la superficie rose y perla pueden visualizar el gran trabajo que las ingenieras anteriormente enviadas a construir algunos portales y edificios, la nave aterriza cerca de una torre de comunicación y comienza a abrir las entradas de carga lentamente.

-Uff, dice perla, sí que es un lugar muy diferente, es un lugar muy colorido y al parecer tiene mucha flora y fauna, no como los últimos planetas que hemos conquistado.

-Perla, ¿qué opinas de este lugar?

-Wow, es un lugar muy hermoso.

Mientras se encuentran saliendo las ingenieras de la nave y perla se encontraba cargando a la memoria virtual los planos predestinados para la tierra, una peridot se le acerca y pregunta.

-Saludos, ¿Qué es lo que piensa sobre el progreso que llevamos?

-Bueno, al parecer los portales ya están establecidos y enlazados y la arena de nubes ya se encuentra terminada, es un buen avance.

-gracias, esperamos las ordenes de los planos siguientes.

Perla le da la memoria con los planos a la peridot y se dirige al centro de comunicaciones.

-Necesito hacer una revisión de los principales escuadrones enviados a la tierra y verificar su progreso, tocaré el comunicador para poder hacer la revisión de rutina.

Los registros parecen estar en orden, al parecer todos están correctamente… espera ¡¿Qué es esto?! La torre de mar lunar está completamente deshabilitada, tengo que enviar un mensaje a través de una roca de lamentos.

-Enviando mensaje, respondan, alguien responda, ¿Cuál es la situación?, ¡RESPONDAN!

De la roca comienza a surgir una pequeña interferencia, y palabras muy espaciadas, poco a poco la señal comienza a estabilizarse y surge una voz muy débil y cansada.

-Aquí jaspe… la torre de mar lunar fue atacada… las gemas presentes han sido destruidas y la torre… tiene muchos daños estructurales.

-¿Por quién fue atacada?

-U-un humano, un humano nos atacó y el solo logró desequilibrar toda la energía de la torre…

-¡Un humano! NO ES POSIBLE, jaspe ¿Dónde se encuentra ese humano ahora?

La comunicación es interrumpida y la piedra se desactiva, perla se queda muy intrigada y al parecer fue la única que escucho el mensaje, rose se encuentra inspeccionando la construcción de la arena de nubes, perla se dirige a donde esta rose pero no le dice nada,

Rayos, no puedo creer que sea cierto lo que le ocurrió a la torre, digo estaba protegida por un cuarzo y como tres jaspes, ¿Qué clase de humano fue el que logró hacer esto? Solo espero que no se encuentre cerca alguien capaz de atacarnos tan violentamente.

-Perla, las peridots están usando el portal para terminar la arena de nubes, y ya han enviado a los otros escuadrones los planos de la guardería, así que el proceso comenzará en seguida.

-Ah sí claro, entonces ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Perla, estás algo distraída, pero las órdenes de las Diamonds fueron solo que supervisáramos las construcciones, así que no hay mucho que hacer.

OOOOO

(En el continente muviano)

(Deguel)-Demonios, ya me he escondido suficiente, pero aún no he recibido ninguna señal de los otros caballeros, no puedo simplemente salir y pretender llegar al poblado donde están siendo reparadas las armaduras, creo que estos seres son hostiles, pero no puedo pelear con ellos, estoy muy agotado.

Me encuentro en una cueva cerca de la plataforma en la que llegué y puedo ver como estos seres no paran de usarlo, y ahora han llegado más, ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?, vamos Deguel, ¡piensa!, mientras intento idear una forma de llegar escucho un par de voces que se acercan a este lugar, me pregunto qué será lo que estarán haciendo ellas aquí. Me tengo que esconder mejor, tal vez pueda comunicarme con los caballeros concentrando mi cosmo.

-Deguel, ¿dónde te encuentras?

-Asmita, me encuentro el algún lugar del continente muviano, pero la zona se encuentra comprometida.

-No comprendo Deguel, pero tengo que decirte que Sísifo y Regulus ya se encuentran en el continente, y Dohko, Shión y yo vamos en camino.

-Me alegra saber eso, pero es muy aburrido estar escondiéndose, supongo que Sísifo puede sentir mi cosmo, pero tengo que encontrar una oportunidad para escapar.

Mi conversación es repentinamente interrumpida por las dos personas que acababan de llegar, y al parecer tienen planeado buscar algo por todo este lugar, espero que no encuentren a los muvianos, posiblemente tendrán el mismo destino que los humanos de Siberia, que mal, al parecer sus nombres son rose y perla pero si se van de aquí puedo aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar, las heridas que tengo comienzan a dolerme aún más, así que no puedo concentrarme, bien, tengo que salir de aquí ahora…

(En el pueblo muviano)

(Regulus) valla, que bien se siente tener una armadura reparada, ¿Verdad hermano?

(Sísifo) Claro, pero recuerda que la razón por la que venimos fue para reparar todas las armaduras, además de reunirnos aquí con los demás caballeros debido a…

-La perturbación… ya se eso, pero solo intentaba animar el ambiente.

-Bueno hermano, pero nunca dije que dejaras de sonreír, ahora la pregunta es ¿Dónde estará Deguel?

-Puedo sentir como si estuviera cerca, pero no sé dónde con exactitud.

Mi hermano Regulus parece que ya olvidó la guerra santa, solo han pasado algunos meses y es como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, por cierto este lugar es muy hermoso, hay flores en todas partes, ríos cristalinos y animales de toda clase, sinceramente me alegra que pudiéramos evitar que hades destruyera este planeta.

-Sísifo, creo que ya han terminado de reparar las armaduras doradas de los caballeros caídos, eso es muy bueno, pero al parecer el Stardust y el oricalco que requieren para reparar las restantes está muy escaso.

-Tendremos que preguntarle qué ocurre a cualquier reparador de armaduras, pero creo que el que nos podría responder es Shión, no debería de estar tan lejos.

Bueno Sísifo, caminaré por allí un rato, necesito despejar mi mente.

Todos los caballeros tienen siempre muchas preguntas sobre lo que ocurre, hasta mi hermano me recalca que no puedo continuar sin preocupaciones en los combates, pero yo tengo la armadura de leo, así que ya he demostrado más de lo necesario que puedo manejar todo, en este lugar las personas se concentran mucho en este pequeño pueblito, mejor exploraré que es lo que hay en los lugares a los que nadie va, es muy silencioso. Mis ideas se ven interrumpidas por un sonido extraño, se supone que no hay nadie por aquí, pero ya me he alejado bastante por estar corriendo, tengo que ver que es lo que pasa aquí, no puede ser nada,

-Qué curioso, puedo sentir la presencia de Deguel por esta zona, y percibo aromas extraños.

Sigo caminando en dirección a donde se encuentra Deguel y puedo ver un gran rayo de luz que se eleva al cielo, me escondo rápidamente tras una piedra y al parecer hay algunas construcciones muy extrañas y muchas cosas, si les puedo llamar así que están en este lugar, ¿Acaso serán los responsables de que el cosmo haya sufrido una perturbación? Es extraño, pero ahora puedo escuchar la voz de Deguel, está muy cerca, miro alrededor y hay una pequeña cueva cerca de una plataforma azul, de la cual surgió el rayo, seguramente este en ese lugar, tengo que esperar la oportunidad para poder acercarme.

Cuando se distraen las cosas que se encuentras más cerca de la cueva corro lo más rápido que puedo a dicha cueva, intento susurrar el nombre de Deguel, y para mi sorpresa está sentado en el piso muy herido, cuando intento acercarme más escucho una voz muy agresiva.

-(Perla) ¡¿QUÉ CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

Continuara…

 _Escuchen, quiero pedirles disculpas si piensan que este capítulo fue tedioso, peor trato de desarrollar a los personajes para que la historia no esté tan vacía, no pueden haber solo golpes, en_ _fin, quiero decirles que si va a aparecer una fusión, pero más adelante._


End file.
